Blueberry Crumble
Blueberry Crumble ' is a pegasus who spends most of her time playing on the Ponynet. She has a new laptop now. She is 5 years old. She doesn't remember her parents, so she is raised as a adopted sister by Doodle, who is also a alicorn. Her Real Life When Blueberry was a little filly, during ''Hurricane Fluttershy, the filly was excited to see the Wonderbolts. She always wished she would get a career with them. She begged her parents to go to the little cloud. She was four years old. When they were there, the filly couldn't find the Wonderbolts anywhere. Her older sister, Chocolate Bliss, teased her. Blueberry got so upset, her wings flew her to the ponies. Then, before she could fall, she realized the Wonderbolts were absent. Tears welled up in her eyes. She fell to Ponyville. She ran and ran and ran until she was tired. Then, she found a black hole. She went into it. There, she got memory wiped, hair changed, and lost her personality. At East 17 St She woke up in a place where everything is different. She looked very confused. Blueberry went in the building, which is an apartment. The rest is history. On May 17th, a party was held for Doodle's sibling, Hailee. When Doodle went in, she looked exhausted. She looked under the bed. It was the filly, little as she knew. She showed her stuff on somepony else's computer, and on their first arrival on Ponyville, she made Blueberry Crumble her sister and kept that a secret. Now, the secret was passed to everypony. They met Fluttershy and the rest of the Mane 6, and with that, the filly was happy. Filly Summer Camp Things were going well until a camp was held. This camp was for fillies only. While there, Blueberry got a new laptop bought by Rainbow Dash. The colts group were far away from the camp, and the baby foals are next to the camp. Everything was going well, until... One day, Blueberry was playing a game called Story of the Blanks. The problem is, the second zombie pony was too fast for her. She tried and tried until she gave up. She said she hated that game and said bad stuff about it. Scootaloo, her friend, heard and went to the room where the Pegasus ponies sleep. When she was there, Blueberry kept on saying stuff about it. Scootaloo got mad and told on Fluttershy, the earth pony teacher. (Scootaloo and Blueberry take classes for her most of the time even though they are pegasuses) Fluttershy got mad too, and got rid of Blueberry's laptop. With that, Blueberry got crazy. Her Crazy Side After that incident, Blueberry got mad about this. Doddle invented something called The Crazy Meter. Blueberry was at '''Crazy side, then Crazier side, and then Craziest, Insane, Insaner, Mentally Insane, Paranoid, Double Paranoid, Triple Paranoid, Quadruple Paranoid, Quintuple Paranoid, Danger!, More Danger! and 100% Paranoid and Mentally Insane. Blueberry started to act crazy like Twilight. Rumor has it that she is still on the last side, because she usually feels like fake befriending ponies and messing them up. Scootaloo kicks her out of the CMC and Pegasus Group, and Blueberry ignores everypony except her pet, Sparkles. Sparkles, the Pony-Dog Hybrid Sparkles is a pony that acts like a dog and loves Blueberry. Her species is a pony-dog, also called a Ponine. They are endangered species, and Sparkles is the only one. There is another pony-dog out there, and Sparkles is desperate for a friend... Cutie Mark Before she met Sparkles,Blueberry was helping chores at Sweet Apple Acres. She found a blueberry. She opened them up and saw the seeds. She wondered if they could ever grow. She finished her chores and planted the seeds. The next day, the trees are regular, and the blueberries were green. She asked Applejack for some water, and it was magic! She harvested the blueberries, and then she found a recipe that was the same as her name: Blueberry Crumble. She made it for her friends and family. She saw that her cutie mark appeared! She was excited, and she could never forget that day. Friends Her friends are Scootaloo and Sparkles. Scootaloo is once again friends with Blueberry now that Blueberry apologized and is back in the CMC and Pegasus Group. Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Foal